In The Shadows, Lie Secrets
by IamKACEY777
Summary: Ron Cuts and Harry doesn't take it well when he finds out its all his fault that ron does. Okay I suck at summarys so just please read it. AngstRomance
1. Chapter 1

_**(a/n The first chapter, must I say, isn't my greatest work. Read through it and I guarentee youll enjoy the second and whatever comes after. Rated M for cutting, and attemps of suicide. Sorry for any spelling mistakes, its a new computer and I haven't bought Word yet so I am stuck with Wordpad. I have no idea if its a happy ending because I am still writing and whatever I want to write, it will be written, please comment suggestions though...I want ice cream!)**_

**Chapter One**

**Blaise grabbed Hermione's hand carefully and they both began to run towards the front doors. Soaking wet, Blaise laid his hand on the handle and tugged open the heavy door. They raced up to the Slytherin common room hand in hand and entered at the portrait of the Serpent. **

**They walked into Blaise's room, glad to be out of the pouring rain. Hermione shook her umbrella dry, splashing him with water as she did so.**

**"Granger..." he snarled playfully. She let out a smirk in responce. Pulling her fully into the room, he shut the door and pinned Hermione up against the door. He tossed aside her umbrella before turning his attention back to her. Looking at her through hooded eyes, he slid her drenched cloak off her shoulders, letting it drop to the floor. Hermione's breath caught in her throat.**

**His numb hands unclasped his black cloak and eased it off him, letting it fall to the ground as he kissed her gently. She sighed, her hands skimming his arms and chest as his strong arms wrapped around her waist.**

**Hermione stepped back and traced his jaw line with a finger, turning his face towards hers.**

**"Don't start this now," she sighed as she stepped back and pouted, "you know I have to leave." Blaise knodded his head and stepped out from infront of her. **

**She stepped out of the portrait whole and out of the dungeons up to the Gryffindor commonroom. **

**"Cristaux de glace" she said in a whisper. Hermione walked up to her room and pushed the door slightly, listening to the creaking as it opened. A faint glow filled her room from a candle lit on her dresser. Next to her dresser was a beautiful girl sitting at the end of Hermione's bed. Her face hidden behind her beautifuly curled amber hair. The scent of tears could faintly be smelled in the mix of Lavender and vanilla scents floating around the room. Tears trickled down her flushed face and formed small puddles on the floor beneath her. It was only when her toes touched the salty puddles did she realize that she was crying. Hastily, she brushed away her tears and pulled her feet up onto the bed and held them against her chest.**

**Hermione slowely walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.**

**"Ginny, whats wrong?" she said softly as she sat down beside her. Ginny looked up. Her beautiful blue eyes glistened with tears.**

**"Ron..." was all she could get out.**

**"Ron?" she questioned. "What happened?"**

**"They're sending him away." she said as she broke out in tears again. Hermione was speachless for a moment.**

**"...but...why?" she said in a whisper." Ginny froze. She began biting her thumbnail, trying to figure a way to tell Hermione.**

**"He cuts."**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny went home to the Burrow for Christmas. For the next few days, Ron seemed very sick. Everytime he got really mad he would wonder around the house trying to find some glass or something sharp, but there was nothing.**

**"You leave next Friday," His Mum announced at dinner one night.**

**"Brilliant," Ron muttered angrily as he stabbed at his mashed potatoes.**

**"It's not that bad, Ron." Harry said.**

**"Yeah, well," Ron snapped angrily, "You're not the one that's going. You're not the one everyone thinks is crazy!"**

**"We don't think you're crazy." Hermione insisted.**

**"Yes you do," he shouted, "I'm the one with the problem. Right, it's a problem that I want to die. If you just let me at it, it would be better around here. You wouldn't have to put up with me!" he stood up and stormed out of the kitchen.**

**Hermione stood, but Harry stopped her.**

**"Maybe I should talk to him," he said as he stood and began following Ron up the stairs.**

**"I don't want to talk to you," Ron said as Harry entered his room, "And I don't want to listen either."**

**"You're doing this all because of me, " he said, "So I came to apologize for whatever I did."**

**"You don't even know what you did, do you?" he asked**

**"No."**

**He turned to face me.  
"You know what you did?" he snapped, "You get everything. You get money, you get attention, and now you have my family. What more do you want?"  
"You're doing this for attention?"  
"Duh. I'll admit it, too. Harry, let me tell you something. Sirius _knew_. Sirius knew and he didn't give a damn about what I was doing to myself. He could've told you but he didn't. He didn't tell anyone that I wanted to kill myself because he didn't care. I guess I was too much of a burden to care about. I guess he thought I was being pretty damn pathetic."  
I fell a ball of fire and ice in my stomach. Sirius knew?  
"He knew?" I whispered.  
"Yeah, Harry. He didn't even care. No one cared. When people asked I told them but they never listened. All they care about is you. If you were doing this it would be a bigger deal. A way bigger deal."  
I was stunned.  
"What did he do when he knew?" I asked.  
"He caught me. He took away anything I could've possibly used. But cutting was like my security blanket, I had to do it. I literally had to. I got sick, just like I get now, so all he did was give me a knife and told me to try and stop myself. I never did stop."  
"I don't believe you," I said, "I really don't believe you. If Sirius knew he would have told me!"  
"He knew, Harry! He knew but he didn't care! He would only care if it were you!"  
"You're lying!"  
"Why would I lie? Just because someone didn't tell you something it is not the end of the world!"  
Harry hit him. He was so angry.**

**'If Sirius knew, he would have told me,' Harry thought, 'I know he would..."**

**Unexpectedly, Ron hit him back. Harder than Harry hit him. He could feel his teeth tear through his lip as blood filled his mouth.**

**"Get out."  
"Get out," Ron repeated, "Now."  
Harry did. He left his room and went downstairs and into the kitchen. At first glance, Hermione healed the deep cut on the inside of my lip.  
"That sure went well," Ginny said sarcastically, charming the dishes to wash themselves.  
"Right, it went wonderfully," I muttered, "I really hope that facility does him good."  
"He's leaving in 6 days, Harry. The best you can do is keep trying to talk to him. Don't talk about his problem, just talk like you normally would. Play chess with him. The next thing he needs is someone else thinking he's crazy when he's NOT."  
"Okay, Herms," I said, "Don't have a fit."  
"Thank you, it will mean a lot to me and it will mean a lot to him, too. Now let's get this kitchen cleaned up and just…just go to bed."  
And that is exactly what they did.**


End file.
